En el camino de un árbol
by Dream Weaver Dili
Summary: Estábamos por entrar a Magnolia… cuando la vi. Estaba tán hermosa.¡PAZ! Algo me golpeó violentamente haciendome caer al suelo. ¡Demonios!  One-shot. Gray x Juvia


**Declimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son única y exclisivamente de la autoría de Hiro Mashima, yo solo soy una loca que encontró un tiempo libre para escribir esta historia un tanto fumada sin ámbito de lucro. Que disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>En el camino de un árbol...<strong>

Después de haber pasado tanto tiempo fuera, lo único que quería hacer era regresar a Magnolia, especialmente al gremio.

Si me preguntan por qué, no podría decirles la razón… es demasiado para mi orgullo responder en voz alta.

– Al fin… puedo ver mi casa desde aquí. No puedo esperar a tomar un baño caliente.

– Yo tampoco puedo esperar a tomar un baño caliente en la bañera de Lucy

– Ni lo sueñes Happy. El otro día te acabaste todo mi shampoo, no entrarás a mi baño otra vez

– Lucy, no seas mala. Sabes que para mantener un pelaje tan lindo y brillante necesito lavarlo tres veces.

– ¡No me interesa! – gritó la rubia alterada

– Anda Lucy… si dices que si, te regalaré un pescado

– Desde cuándo me gustan los pescados…

– Anda…

– No

– ¿Siiiii?

– Que no…

– ¡Guarden silencio los dos de una vez! – gritó la temible Titania empuñando una de sus filosas espadas apuntando hacia el gato azul y la rubia exhibicionista. – No pueden seguirse comportando como niños…

– Pero si yo soy un gato

– … ustedes son magos de Fairy Tail, y deben comportarse como tal. Aquí no arreglamos las cosas con discusiones.

– Eso no es cierto Erza, siempre nos estamos peleando – interrumpió el pelirosado.

– Arreglaremos este problema a la antigua: – parece que no se ha dado cuenta que ya la han interrumpido dos veces− con una carrera. Tomaremos turnos para bañarnos en casa de Lucy

– ¿¡QUEEEE!

– El primero en llegar será el primero, y el último que llegue… − su semblante se tornó oscuro y un tanto diabólico mientras pronunciaba estas palabras – será el último en bañarse.

Y dicho estas palabras, comenzó a correr.

– ¡Detente Erza! No te acabes el shampoo de Lucy

– ¡Oi! Mi casa no es ningún premio… ¡Deténganse!

– ¡Eso no se vale! No me dejen atrás

– Tch… que infantiles – murmuré al verlos correr como locos rumbo a la casa de Lucy

– ¡Oye tú, pervertido del hielo! No te quedes atrás o te quedarás sin agua caliente

– ¿¡A QUIEN LE DIJISTE PERVERTIDO DEL HIELO! ¡NATSU, VEN AQUÍ! – comencé a correr lo más rápido que pude para atrapar a es idiota y hacerlo tragar sus palabras. Me pregunto qué les ocurrirá a las fogatas cuando les hechas encima un bloque de hielo.

Estábamos por entrar a Magnolia, íbamos corriendo justo al lado de las sakuras arcoíris; ya habíamos dejado atrás a Lucy y a Happy… cuando la vi.

Estaba sentada junto a un estanque que se había formado a la sombra de un enorme árbol, contemplando distraídamente las ondas que se formaban en el agua.

Se veía tan hermosa.

¡PAZ!

Sentí que algo me golpeaba violentamente y me hacía caer al suelo.

– Hahaha ¡Baka!

– Descuida Gray, te guardaré shampoo…

– ¡Gray-sama! – escuché que alguien me llamaba − ¿se encuentra bien?

– ¡Taku! ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – dije tratando de ponerme de pie mientras me sobaba mi adolorida cabeza. Cómo había dolido eso.

– Creo que se cruzó en el camino de un árbol. ¿Estás herido? – sentí unas cálidas manos tocar delicadamente mi frente en el preciso lugar en que me había golpeado. – déjeme ver, quiero asegurarme de que no es nada grave.

– Estoy bien, de veras – al abrir los ojos (ni siquiera había notado que los tenía cerrados aún) me topé con una intensa mirada azul que me observaba preocupada.

– ¿¡Tienes fiebre! Estas rojo

– No, no es nada, en verdad estoy bien – dije parándome y apartándola bruscamente.

– Lo siento… Juvia solo quería ayudar

– T… te lo agradezco, pero en verdad estoy bien− dije apartando la mirada.

– Es un alivio que Gray-sama esté de vuelta. Todo el tiempo que estuvo fuera, Juvia estuvo preocupada, pero ahora está feliz de que haya vuelto sano y salvo a casa. – una amplia sonrisa surcó su rostro al momento de pronunciar estas palabras.

– Juvia…

– Creo que es momento de que Juvia se valla de regreso al gremio; Juvia no quiere seguir molestando a Gary-sama como siempre lo hace. Con permiso. – se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar rumbo al centro de la ciudad.

Yo me quedé parado como un idiota hasta verla desaparecer.

* * *

><p>– Gray, te quedaste sin agua caliente y sin shampoo – dijo Happy cuando finalmente llegué al gremio.<p>

– ¡MI SHAMPOOOOOO! – lloraba Lucy en un rincón.

– Hmp

– ¿Qué te ocurre Gray? No es común en ti verte deprimido

– Debió ser por el golpazo que se dio contra un árbol… debieron haberlo visto, fue de lo más gracioso, el idiota no se dio cuenta ni que lo había golpeado – rió Natsu

– A si…

– ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA! – gritó el idiota en mi oído a la vez que me zarandeaba – Ese golpe debió haberle afectado el cerebro. ¡Maestro! Necesitamos ayuda urgente

– ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Elfman

– Gray está muy raro… primero se golpeó en la cabeza y ahora no se pelea conmigo a pesar de que lo insulto.

– No puede ser…

– Esto es grave…

– ¿Qué hacemos?

– Debemos llevarlo a un hospital mágico…

– Aquí no hay hospitales mágicos.

– Pues deberían inventar uno para casos como este

No pude soportarlo más. Me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

– Gray…

– No quiero hablar… déjenme solo – y dicho esto, salí del gremio dejando a todos atrás.

Comencé a caminar por las calles de la ciudad mientras todos los locales a mi paso iban cerrando y las luces de los faroles se iban prendiendo. El día le daba paso a la noche, pero yo no tenía intenciones de parar, tampoco es como si tuviera razones para hacerlo.

Me sentía realmente confundido, como no me sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Dejé que mis pies me guiaran y no me detuve hasta que llegué al lugar en el que había estado esa misma tarde. Giré mi rostro al cielo y pude sentir unas finas gotas de lluvia sobre mi piel. Eran unas gotas amargas, llenas de tristeza.

– ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan tonta? Juvia tonta, tonta, tonta. – caminé sigilosamente en medio de la oscuridad y me escondí detrás de unos arbustos para poder observar mejor. – Juvia, deja ya de llorar. La nueva escultura de papel de Romeo no tiene la culpa de tu tremenda estupidez.

Así que ella estaba llorando.

– Estúpido corazón, entiende de una vez que no le agradamos a Gray-sama; entiende que por mucho que lo queramos, Gray-sama no nos querría nunca. Nadie quiere a Juvia cerca, por su culpa siempre está lloviendo y todas las cosas buenas se arruinan. Juvia tendría que irse del gremio y esconderse en una cueva donde nadie tuviera que soportar la lluvia. ¡Sí, eso haré! Me iré de aquí para no molestar a nadie más, en especial a Gray-sama, no lo molestaré ni una solo vez más.

– ¡No! – no podía soportarlo más, así que salté de los arbustos.

– Gray-sama…

– No puedes hacer eso Juvia, no te dejaré.

– ¿De qué está hablando? – preguntó con una voz temblorosa.

– No puedo permitir que te vayas y que te alejes de mi lado.

– Pero si todo lo que hace Juvia es molestar a Gray-sama…

– Eso no es cierto

– Juvia siempre ha sido una molestia para Gray-sama, desde el primero momento en el que la conoció

– No, Juvia, eso no es cierto

– Todo sería mejor si Juvia no existiera, así ninguna de las cosas buenas se arruinaría − ¿Por qué las mujeres nunca escuchan cuando uno les habla?

– Juvia, ¡escúchame! − ¿cómo demonios llegué a su lado tan rápido? ¿y qué carajos estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué la estoy abrazando?

– Gray-sama… − ¡carajo! – siempre has sido muy bueno con Juvia a pesar de que siempre ha sido una molestia para ti.

– Juvia, quiero que me escuches − ¡a la mierda todo! – tú nunca has sido una molestia para mí, todo lo contrario, siempre me has ayudado.

– Gray-sama es muy dulce, pero no tiene que mentir para hacer sentir bien a Juvia. Juvia siempre ha molestado a la gente, por su culpa todo el día está lloviendo, todo se moja y se arruina. Todo está siempre lleno de agua y…

– Shhh… no tengo que mentir para hacerte sentir bien de ninguna manera. No quiero mentirte nunca más Juvia, eres muy importante para mí para hacerte algo así, y perdóname por haber tardado tanto tiempo en darme cuenta que no sería nada del hielo si el agua no existiera.

– Gray… − me permití sumergirme en sus profundos ojos azules, y no tuve la menor duda de lo mucho que la amaba − ¿estoy soñando?

– Pues de ser así, sería un sueño horrible ¿no lo crees? Estar con un tipo como yo no es nada bueno.

– No, no, no, Gray-sama, no diga eso nunca− dijo apartándose de mí− es usted una persona muy buena, Juvia siempre ha confiado en usted, aún cuando todos creyeron que Gray-sama había traicionado al gremio, Juvia confiaba en que todo era un malentendido porque Juvia sabe que Gray-sama es una buena persona y… y… − la atraje nuevamente a mi lado y la envolví con mis brazos.

– ¿en verdad crees que soy tan bueno?

– S… ¡si! – dijo con la cara toda roja

– Gracias Juvia.

Seguramente el golpe que me había dado contra ese árbol me había causado una enorme contusión y seguía desmayado, tirado en alguna de las camas de la enfermería del gremio, pues esto era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

Bueno… si todo se trataba de una alucinación causada por el dolor, no pasará nada si hago esto:

Tomé su sonrojado rostro y lo acerqué al mío hasta que nuestros labios se unieron. Sus tiernos labios sabían al dulce rocío de las mañanas y su cabello era tan sedoso como siempre lo imaginé. Su pequeño cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente al mío, como si hubiéramos sido hechos el uno para el otro… espera ¿dónde está su pequeño cuerpo?

– ¿¡Juvia!

– Lo… lo siento Gray-sama… solo… tomó a Juvia por sorpresa, no volverá a ocurrir

– ¿Do… dónde estás?

– Aquí abajo... – a mis pies se había formado un enorme charco de agua. Así que ahí estaba. – lo siento, Juvia no quería arruinar el momento. Juvia es tan tonta.

– No has arruinado nada, ven. – toqué el agua y tiré de su pequeño brazo para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

– Lo siento, en verdad cuanto lo siento. Juvia se esforzará más para la próxima.

– No quiero que te esfuerces, solo sé tú misma, solo sé Juvia. – y así, la volví a besar antes de que se derritiera nuevamente.

El hielo y la lluvia finalmente se habían unido. Me sentía como un completo idiota por no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo que sentía por ella, pero me alegraba que finalmente me hubiera dado cuenta. Qué ironía que todo hubiera sido culpa del enorme fregadazo que me di contra el árbol…. Supongo que eso hizo que se me reacomodaran las neuronas.

* * *

><p><strong>Konichiwa!<strong>

**Jajaja este es mi primer fic de Fairy Tail... tenía muchisisimas ganas de escribir una historia d esta parejita desde hacía mucho tiempo, y finalmente esto fué lo que salió xD**

**Es más graciosa de lo que tenía planeada (quiero decir, yo quería una historia más seria y romántica... pero bueh). Espero les haya gustado n_n**

**Recuerden que todos los autores de esta página nos nutrimos únicamente de ustedes los lindos lectores con sus alertas, favoritos y sobre todo de sus reviews, así que les pido me dejen su opinión dando click a ese botoncito de abajo, no tienen q estar registrados para hacerlo.**

**Arigatou mina-san! :D**

**Cullen's Dream Weaver**


End file.
